


Quit Talking (or I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth)

by Kayevelyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a lot of conversations when they are stuck saving the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Talking (or I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can read it at [livejournal](http://sadatelcontar.livejournal.com/51255.html)

**I.**

Derek was going to kill him. This was just something that was going to happen. The woods were big enough. He could definitely hide his body somewhere out there.

God the thought of snapping his neck was almost cathartic at this point.

“And of course then I broke my arm in fifth grade and any chance of that went straight to hell.”

He’d lost track of what Stiles was talking about some time between Stiles trying to start a game of I Spy, and the nice older couple stopping behind them and asking if they needed any help with their car. That had been entertaining, watching Stiles flounder while he explained that they were waiting for their friend – which hey not a total lie. Though Scott was taking a ridiculous amount of time. It was getting dark.

Derek didn’t know how much time he had left.

“But hey, it was the second time Lydia actually talked to me, which has reached a grand total of fifteen by last tally so I could handle the bright purple cast Scott’s mom put on me because I was being a little shit.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked and he took great pleasure, probably a bit too much, in watching Stiles jump out of his skin.

“Oh My God! You’re actually still alive.” He grabbed at his heart and Derek rolled his eyes, looking out of the window.

“Great observation.”

“Well at least I can cross ‘talking to a werewolf corpse’ off my nightmare list. God the stories I’m going to tell my children. Or not. You know. Since I don’t think they’ll believe the whole WEREWOLF aspect of it.”

Derek kept quiet, waiting for Stiles to continue on a tangent but he had gone silent. After what seemed like way too long for Stiles to stay reasonably quiet Derek quirked a look at him, just to make sure he was still alive.

Stiles was staring at his hands, looking far too contemplative for Derek’s tastes.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone into shock, finally.”

Stiles shot him a glare. “Yes. The big bad werewolves have finally caught up with me and they are going to have to take me away frothing at the mouth. You’re so clever.”

Derek snorted. “I’m pretty sure they were coming to take you away either way. This probably isn’t even early for them. They probably lost your papers or something.”

“Ha-Ha. Very funny. You know for someone who is _dying_ you sure seem to be with it.” Derek pulled up his sleeve again just to see Stiles wince and crinkle his nose. “God. That is. Disgusting. Put that away. But wait, don’t because covering it like that is probably just getting it infected.” Stiles reached for his hand, stopping him from covering it back up. He was warm as he leaned his whole body closer towards Derek. “Not like that will help since you know, DEATH, and all but every little bit helps I guess.”

Derek watched his hand linger just a bit more, like he wanted to poke the wound.

“Don’t.” Stiles’ hand froze, and he pulled away, his whole body going against the driver’s side door. The warmth went with him and Derek wished he could have kept him there. “Just. Just go back to talking I guess. Since you can’t shut up.” He shut his eyes, trying to get comfortable.

He could hear Stiles’ mouth open and close a few times. “About what?” He finally got out.

“Just anything. You were doing fine before.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t _demanding_ that I perform before. I get anxiety! I can’t just come up with genius thoughts out of thin air!” Derek snorted. “No I’m serious! You can’t pressure an artist!”

“Talk about that girl then. That one you were pining over before.”

“I thought you _weren’t listening_ before!” Stiles shrieked and Derek winced.

“God will you watch your tone.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ll be careful of the precious werewolf hearing.” Derek could hear the sarcasm, and then there was a full beat of blessed silence where he thought Stiles may actually not talk. “Lydia is great.” 

He was wrong.

“She puts up this whole act, but like I said, I’ve been with her since pre-k and over that time you can’t just hide that kind of brilliance. I don’t know how other people don’t see it. It’s not like it’s some big secret how smart she is. And I know Scott thinks that my crush on her is just because she’s gorgeous, _and she is_ don’t get me wrong, she’s beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair, and the curls, and I saw her at the store over the summer, and _man_ she can fill out a dress like the best of them. 

“But that’s. That’s just superficial and when I was eight I didn’t notice that. I noticed that she was the smartest girl in the class. She was the one who learned her multiplication _and_ division tables in one night, and taught half the class the tricks how to memorize them. She brought everyone cupcakes on her birthday, and even if she didn’t invite all of us to her actual party, she still lit up when anyone told her happy birthday. Even me. And so I mean, she’s got this whole cold exterior now, but underneath it she has to still be partly like that.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just let Stiles wander off in thought, the subject slowly changing for this girl who he was so infatuated with (and if Derek cared more he’d have _words_ for teenage love, but he didn’t, so he wouldn’t), to someone else, to the coach, to B movies, to something else entirely that Derek didn’t even understand the transition. He just let Stiles keep talking, only paying attention whenever Stiles’ voice picked up whenever he got particularly passionate about something.

“Hey you want to listen to music? Yeah music, that’s a great idea. It will totally cover the _stench_ of you.” Stiles cut himself off mid-rant to pull out his phone and start looking through his music.

Derek banged his head against the headrest. He hadn’t minded the talking, had gotten used to it even. But music was different. He could only imagine the crazy kinds of music Stiles would listen to. “Stiles. If you put on music-“

“Oh please. Don’t pretend you want to hear me keep talking about my chemistry homework.”

Was that what he was talking about? Derek was pretty sure that the Eurasian tradition of body gauging was not involved with history.

“Is total silence too much to—“ Derek cut himself off as the opening piano began. “No. No. Stiles. Stop. Stop this right now.” And he was ready to lunge across the car and _strangle_ the kid, except he couldn’t really move because of the pain shooting through his body.

Stiles seemed to realize this, as he tossed his phone onto the dashboard, opening his mouth to sing along. “AAAAHOOOO WEREWOLVES OF LONDON!” 

“I am going to kill you. Really. Truly.” 

 

**II.**

“Don't worry I totally got this Derek. Danny is a super nice guy. It’s pretty much impossible for him to say no.” Stiles flailed his hands as he spun around in his computer chair. “Besides, I’ve known him since kindergarten and all I have to do if he says no is give him my pouty face and he’ll cave. No one can say no to the pouty face!”

Derek rolled his eyes, refusing to pay that line any mind. “How is it everyone you know, you’ve known since kindergarten?” 

Stiles continued to spin in his chair. “Uh, dude. Small town? You lived here for like sixteen years, don’t you know how it is? You know everyone because everyone is in your class.”

“Well I didn’t really associate with any kids did I?”

“How would I know? I was like ten. Though now that you mention it, I totally remember you in the grocery store with your uncle I think? Medium build? Ruffled your hair? Used to force feed you Milky Ways or something—and shutting up because your glare could kill me Jesus.” Stiles turned away from Derek, going back to looking at his computer.

Stiles didn’t smell like fear exactly, more like regret and a dash of sympathy but it wasn’t a good combination and Derek felt bad. After all, he was trying to help. Make conversation, extend an olive branch of sorts. The least he could do was not snarl at him, and do his best to help smooth things over.

“I just don’t like talking about it.” And there. Conversation closed. Wounds licked. Things smoothed over.

Derek heard the chair squeak as it turned. Stiles still smelled like regret and sympathy. “I understand. And I’m-“

“No. Don’t. Stiles it’s _fine_. Conversation over.”

Stiles raised his hands in deference. “Just saying I know what it’s like. And I shouldn’t assumed you liked being reminded what it was like when I know I don’t like it.”

And Derek just felt like an ass, because he didn’t know Stiles that well, but he remembered the news about his mom dying. He opened his mouth to say something, anything when Stiles’ phone went off and he let out a sound of triumph, running out the door to let Danny in.

“You’ll totally see, this is gonna work like a charm. I am a _genius_.”

It didn’t. But then it did and Derek wanted to kill Stiles because he hadn’t even been consulted on the plan, the plan that Stiles was now gloating about.

“Should have known you’d be his type.” There’s a smile on Stiles’ face but Derek can smell the bitter disappointment as they drove to the hospital.

It had taken them too long to get rid of Danny, who had insisted that they do some work on their project, and so Derek had been forced to sit in the corner as Danny and Stiles went over their homework together until Danny excused himself. Probably because Derek kept glaring at the back of his head, wanting to leave. It had helped that Stiles had picked up on this need, and turned up his annoying factor on purpose, and then coupled it with being overly apologetic.

“I am a genius, though hey, we better be careful because Danny? Totally too smart for his own good. And between Jackson being way too obsessed with this whole thing, and us? We will totally be lucky if he doesn’t know by the end of the week.”

Derek grunted. “Guess he’s not the only one with a type.”

“What was that?” Stiles asked, pulling the car over, eyes wide and innocent.

Derek sighed. “Nothing. Listen are you gonna call Scott?”

Stiles pulled out his phone, pressing the call button. “Going. And this conversation is not over. My dad is the sheriff. I know many interrogation techniques and you are gonna tell me what you just—Scott. Scott okay listen.”

 

**III.**

“Fancy meeting you here,” Stiles said, not even startled when Derek climbed into the car at the stoplight. “And not at somewhere normal, where you know, normal people meet.”

“Can you just drive faster? We are running out of time.”

“Oh. I see. No hello. No hey Stiles, how have you been? How has the boring, non-werewolf filled month?”

Derek gave him a look. “Really?”

Stiles slammed on the brake, careful not to hit the little old lady crossing the street. “Can’t you just let me live in a fantasy world where I’m a normal kid?”

“And what goes on in this fantasy world?” Because Derek now knew tangents that were going to start, and that it was better to let them out.

“Well to start you would totally not be in this car. It would be someone who actually you know, likes me.”

“Like Lydia?”

“Exactly! I think that is the smartest thing you’ve ever said. Granted I wouldn’t say she _likes_ me, but you know. My fantasy world and all. A N Y W A Y. She’d be here, and I wouldn’t be going to the police station to break out a fugitive.”

“If wishes were horses.”

“I’d have a cavalry. Though now that I think about it, werewolves on horseback. Kinda terrifying. But also cool. I’d get out of your way.”

Derek gave him a look. “Really?”

“Hey! I have a very vivid imagination! It’s part of my charm!”

At some point in this relationship Derek realized he had started to become friends with this kid. His life sucked. Granted, because he had come to accept this fact some time within the past week it made it that much easier to knock out the front desk woman when the fire alarm went off because Stiles was his _friend_.

And he supposed Stiles saw him as a friend in return because it didn’t take him more than a second to climb back to his feet after Isaac had been roared back into submission, springing into action to get them all out of there.

He grabbed Isaac’s wrist, forcing him to stand. “You two need to get out of here. I’ll, I’ll figure out something to distract my dad and the police.” He loosened his hand on Isaac’s wrist and turned to face him, obviously unsure how to calm him down. “Listen. You need to go with Derek. I know he looks like a terrible sour wolf, but he’s your best bet right now. He’ll take care of you,” Stiles flicked his eyes to Derek for confirmation and Derek nodded, hands firmly in his pockets. If he were a more open person maybe he would offer a hug. It’s what his parents would have done. It’s what Laura would have done. But Derek wasn’t that kind of alpha. Stiles gave one last comforting squeeze to Isaac’s bicep. “You have to trust him, even if you don’t think you can okay.”

Isaac nodded, too shaken to speak and Stiles handed him over to Derek.

“I don’t know when we’ll talk next.”

Stiles waved his hand. “You’ll jump in my car, or through my window. I know the drill. Just get out of here.”

Derek turned to run for it, hand reaching for Isaac. He paused and looked back at Stiles. “Would you seriously prefer to have a normal life?”

“Lydia. Martin. Dude, this doesn’t come close.”

Derek smirked, because he could hear the skip of Stiles’ heart.

 

**IV.**

“No! You do not get to talk right now. I am so beyond pissed. So. Beyond pissed. The shit you have pulled Mr. Alpha. I don’t want to hear it. Do you hear me? Don’t want to hear it. Or I will drop you so quick you will drown before you know what is going on.”

“Stiles! Stiles! I was just going to say that you shouldn’t kick your feet so much. You’ll tire yourself out quicker.”

Stiles’ feet slowed to a slow paddle.

“This sucks.”

“Yeah you’re telling me.”

The creature hissed.

“Oh screw you!” Stiles yelled at it. “Supernatural things ruining my lives. We should just kill them all.” He took as deep of a breath as he could, trying to readjust his hold on Derek. “So what are your plans once we get out?”

“Not really the time Stiles.” Derek paused. “And I thought you didn’t want to hear me talk.”

“Yeah. Well. Maybe I hope that you’ll magically morph into a decent person and apologize. I got hit in the head Derek! I could have a concussion! I could pass out right now because your beta hit me and we’d both drown, which you know, poetic justice really.”

“You want an apology?”

“I don’t know what I want Derek! I’d love my life back. I mean. The werewolf thing? Kinda cool. Best friend turns into a rage killing machine once a month? Highlight of my life, seriously.”

“You know I can tell when you lie right?”

“Get your wolf senses fixed! This is all sarcasm.”

They lapsed into silence as Stiles focused on treading water.

“I don’t mind it. I mean, obviously minus the death and trauma. But there’s a part of me that enjoys it. Scott’s an idiot, and I am pretty sure I’ve been trained to punch at the sound of him saying Allison’s name, but that’s just one small thing. And I figure, once everything calms down it will be kinda awesome.”

Derek was silent for a moment. “You’ve had thoughts about making Scott take you on his back through the woods like out of Twilight haven’t you?”

“Oh my god how can you even jump to that conclusion! And how do you even know about that?! Have you actually seen the movies?”

“Laura thought it made a great drinking game. What’s your excuse?”

“Kristen Stewart is very attractive when she actually has emotion in her face okay! And I can’t believe I’m having this conversation. In a pool. With a werewolf.” He paused. “Why can’t you turn into a wolf?”

Derek tried to hold back what he was about to say, but he didn’t seem to have the best filter at the moment. “I asked Laura the same question.”

Stiles laughed, and maybe speaking his mind was a stupid thing because Stiles laughing, meant Stiles almost dropping him and if he died because of Twilight he would fucking murder someone.

He told Stiles as much.

Stiles had no sympathy as he laughed more, but he kept his hand strong on Derek’s hip, holding him close.

“If we die here I wonder if we’d haunt the school.”

Derek snorted, blowing water in Stiles’ face. “You’d make an awful ghost.”

“I’d make an awesome ghost. At least I’d actually haunt people! You’d just sit at the bottom of the pool and glower.”

“Pretty sure some hunters would find a way to kill you if you only stayed in the girl’s bathroom.”

“I wouldn’t always been in the girl’s bathroom! I can be equal opportunity!”

“Would you really want to stick around the boy’s? Last I remember they were pretty gross.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, like he was actually thinking it over. “Yeah. I guess you have a point.”

Again with the silence, but by this point it was almost relaxing. The only thing reminding them they were in danger was the occasional hiss from the creature when Stiles tried to move them closer to the edge.

 

**V.**

“You’re not gonna let that Batman stuff go to your head are you?” Stiles looked up from where he was watching over Erica. He looked exhausted. Derek sighed. “She’ll be okay.”

Stiles stood up and stretched, walking away from her side so they could talk without disturbing her. “Yeah I know. You’d be freaking out, and tracking down Jackson right now if she wasn’t.”

“I’m still going to.”

“No you’re not.” Stiles gave him a look. “I heard you and Scott talking.”

Derek shrugged. “Okay. Maybe I’m going to try it his way.”

“Or maybe you’re lying and will do what we all know needs to happen and wring his stupid neck?” Stiles looked almost too hopeful.

“You don’t want that.” Derek took a moment. “And I don’t either.”

The air suddenly felt heavy as Stiles’ shoulders dropped. “Yeah. Wish it could be easy. I wish he would _listen_ to us. That would be helpful.”

“He’s being controlled, so it’s not like him listening to us will do much good.”

“Yeah I know.” Stiles looked up. “Like what you did to the place.”

Derek snorted. “My interior designer was top class.”

“Oh I can definitely tell. Totally took a page out of Creepers Magazine.”

“I have a lifetime subscription.”

Stiles laughed. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Acting like a normal person. It wigs me out because you have these flashes of humanity where I can almost see a real, breathing person instead of cyber wolf or whatever and it throws me off when you go back to being, well you.”

Derek blinked. “Stiles.”

“I just. We have moments. You can’t deny we don’t have moments. Moments where I think we get each other. We understand each other. We have the same goals: number one of course being keeping Scott alive, followed closely by number two which is kill Jackson – preferably violently and involving his Porsche. And I don’t get why it’s not like that all the time.”

Derek wanted to say it was because they didn’t actually have the same goals, the same mission, but that wasn’t true. Never had been. He scrubbed his hand over his face and leaned back. “We aren’t the same.”

“No. You’re a sour wolf, and I’m the awesome side kick. But we bat for the same team.” Derek snorted. “Oh shut up.”

“You’re the one who said it.”

“I’m just saying. We should be on the same page.”

“We should trust each other?”

Stiles barked out laughter. “Hey now, don’t jump the gun.” Derek gave him a look and Stiles sobered up quickly. “But yes. We should. We need to. Because you know I always have your back right? And I always will look out for anyone in the pack.”

Derek nodded. “I know.”

“And I also know, you’ll always have my back. You’ll always have Scott’s back. You’ll always, you’ll make sure my dad’s okay too right?”

“Of course.”

“Cause you’re the alpha?”

“Cause you’re my friend,” Derek said and he watched Stiles’ face light up. Yeah. That was the right move, and if he angled himself just a little closer. Because this? This was a moment, if Stiles tilting his head just a bit was any indication. This was one of those moments you hold onto because they were going to change you life (and possibly get you arrested because this kid’s dad was the sheriff)

“Hey you guys I really need to get going to see if Allison is—“ Scott cut himself off with a squeak and Derek growled as Stiles jumped about three feet back. He continued to growl as Scott flailed, and Stiles continued to move back, all the while complaining loudly about _cockblocking dude, seriously you couldn’t wait two freaking seconds!_ and Derek turned to stalk away and sulk in the lost of the moment when Scott finally got a word in between Stiles rant. “Don’t stop on my account!”

They all stopped. Scott flailed a bit more, and pointed to the door. “I’m going to leave, and uh yeah. You two. Can um. Keep? At? It?” And then he ran for the door.

Neither of them stopped him.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head. “So. Let’s just pretend that never happened.”

“What?” Okay. Maybe that came out slightly angrier than he anticipated.

“No. Not. Not the _moment_. The Scott thing, with the Allison and the—“ Derek crowded into his space and Stiles let out a sigh. “Yeah, this. Let’s go back to this. This is good.”

Derek smirked.

 

**VI.**

Derek was going to kill him. This was just something that was going to happen. He already had the plot picked out, had even shown it to Stiles, who of course had just laughed because he never shuts his mouth, ever. Which is why Derek sometimes needed to shut it for him.

He’s found that his dick worked well for that.

Too bad even when Stiles was doing that he still found ways to ruin Derek’s life.

“Are you sure no one is stopping by tonight?” Stiles asked, pulling his mouth off for the third time, right as Derek was about to come. And he knew too. Derek could tell by the look in Stiles’ eye that he knew when Derek was about to come. He could probably feel it under his palms, where his fingers were holding onto Derek’s thighs.

Derek growled and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head and forced him back down.

Stiles went, but he complained up until Derek’s cock was thrusting against the back of his throat and he physically couldn’t talk anymore. He gagged though. That was a gorgeous sound. It meant Stiles wasn’t talking.

Because yeah, Derek loved having conversations with him, but sometimes he needed silence.


End file.
